


MCYT Angst oneshots!! [Requests open!]

by lambsoda



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Stay Safe!, kinda projection? mayb., obvious trigger warning, requests open!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambsoda/pseuds/lambsoda
Comments: 28
Kudos: 31





	MCYT Angst oneshots!! [Requests open!]

Heyhey!! not a one-shot, but use this as a request page!!  
Will do pretty much anything, preferably angst nd hurt/comfort!! but im willing to add in fluff or make it, no comfort :(!!

Will and can write non-con elements but I wont make it very explicit!! Shoot me any ideas and ill try my best to write it!! Will also do violence/self harm/Panic attacks etc, explicit or not i dont mind ^^ Also dont mind doing light smut, but nothing too explicit :).

I primarily love to write anything sleepy boys related!! so i will defo love rqs about that :)!

Will not do ANYTHING romantic or smut like regarding minors!! 

But other than that!! request pls!! Ill do the ones that spark my interest the most, will try to update frequently!  
700-1k words at least!!


End file.
